


Serenade

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old!Katara and Zuko meet again. Written for Day 5 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Serenade"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> It's driving me crazy that it says "99 words". It's 100. 100!

You hear the music’s sweet sound before you see him. The notes travel like the sad, wailing wind of the South Pole. You haven’t heard the tsungi horn in years – decades, even – and your eyes are wet before you know it.

You see him now. His hands are wrinkled and spotted (like yours); his face is scarred and worry-lined (unlike yours). You’ve avoided that face for so long that it astonishes you that you still remember every detail.

The song ends and he looks up. There’s a thousand years of silence between you. You take a deep breath.

“Hi.”


End file.
